Love Found in Strang Way's
by RayLovesLilyForever
Summary: When somthing terrible happens to Lizzie will Gordo be able to heal her pain with his love?? L/E L/G M/D
1. prom

*I don't Own anything!!!*  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda are 17 and Matt and Melina are 14.  
  
Lizzie and Ethan are dating and have been for two years and seven months.  
  
Whith two break-up's in between. And even though Miranda thinks he is very diffrent  
  
and is bothered by him she continues to see him.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
1 month before their Junior prom. Lizzie and Miranda are by there lockers talking  
  
about there plans for prom.  
  
L-So Miranda do you want to go pick out our prom dresses??  
  
M-Sure! What time?  
  
L-About 5:30pm?  
  
M-Okay i'll be over then.  
  
L- So who are you going to prom with?  
  
M-Danny Kesler! Who are you going with?  
  
L-Guess!  
  
M-hmmmm... let me think, um Larry?  
  
L-eww gross no!  
  
M-Come on liz im just kidding evryone knows you are going to prom with Ethan Craft!  
  
L(laughing)-Well ya I guess so huh?  
  
M-Well no duh you guys have only been dating for like 3 years  
  
THE BELL RINGS  
  
L-Well I better get to class see ya latta.  
  
M-Yup me to.  
  
L&M-Bye!  
  
They rush off to class.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Later that day....  
  
L- Hey Miranda ready to go?  
  
M- Yep lets go  
  
They leave for the mall.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile Ethan was talking with his friends...  
  
D-So what are your plans for prom night Craft?  
  
E-Well I think were gonna do it  
  
D- Ya right Craft Mcguire isnt that type.  
  
E-So that still dosent mean it wont happen  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
So do u like it tell me r/r  
  
Luv ya   
  
Angel 


	2. Night

1 Month later.....  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo are at lunch the day of prom talking.  
  
L- So gordo who are you taking to prom?  
  
G- Prom is just another popularity contest! Im not going.  
  
M- Couldn't find a date huh?  
  
G- No Miranda, Parker asked me but im not going.  
  
L- I can't wait for tonight it will be soo much fun.  
  
M- Tell me about it. So the guys are picking us up at your place right.  
  
l- Yep  
  
Lunch ended and they went back to class.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Later that night.....  
  
Lizzie,Ethan,Miranda, and Danny are all on their way to the prom. Ethan leans over   
  
to Lizzie.  
  
E- Ready to have some fun tonight?  
  
L- Yeah  
  
M- So are you guys staying at the hotel?  
  
E- Yeah with my buddy and his date.  
  
M- We decided not to.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
Gordo is aat his house surfing the internat when he comes across an add for prom  
  
dresses then tux's then shoes and so on. Gordo begins to wonder if he should have   
  
gone to the prom. He just felt something was going to happen.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Lizzie and Miranda were in the bathroom freshening up.  
  
M- Liz you and Ethan arn't gonna do it are ya?  
  
L- NO! We are just staying at the hotel.  
  
M- Oh good causse you know what happened with his last girlfriend right?  
  
L- No what?  
  
M- He got her pregnant.  
  
L- Oh my god are you serious?  
  
M- Yeah only she had an abbortion.  
  
L- How could she do that to an innocent baby?  
  
M- I don't know it makes me sick to think about it.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
A/N Dun dun dun what will happen to Lizzie?? R/R 


	3. Lets go

Lizzie and Miranda are sitting at a table talking twoards the end of prom.  
  
L- I wish Gordo would have been here.  
  
M- yeah me to.  
  
Then someone walks up behind Lizzie and asks her " Can I have this dance"  
  
L- OMG Larry, you scared me!  
  
A/N:Gotcha!  
  
Lar- Sorry Lizzie wanna dance?  
  
L- Sure.  
  
They dance.  
  
L- Larry can you excuse me?  
  
Lar- Sure see ya later.  
  
L- Can I have a dance?  
  
G- Anything for my Lizzie.  
  
L- Gordo your so sweet.  
  
G- Awwh thanks  
  
They dance then Ethan comes.  
  
E- Lizzie lets go check in.  
  
L- Okay Ethan. Bye Gordo!  
  
G- Bye Liz be careful!  
  
Lizzie and Ethan go to there hotel room.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
A/N HA HA HA HA R/R 


	4. NO

Lizzie and Ethan are in there hotel room talking.  
  
E- So kets get started Lizay!  
  
L- Ethan what are you talking about?  
  
E- Let's get to bed and do it Lizzie!  
  
L- No Ethan!  
  
E- Aww come on I thought you loved me.  
  
Ethan pushes Lizzie on to the bed.  
  
L- Ethan stop!  
  
E- Lizzie come on.  
  
L- No Ethan!  
  
Lizzie is screaming as Ethan begins to rip her clothes off.  
  
L(crying)- Ethan please stop!  
  
E- Lizzie if you wont do it with me I will force you to.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Ethan raped Lizzie that night. She was sobing and shaking when  
  
he finally let her leave.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/n sorry so short but here is were the real story begins. R/R 


	5. Its okay

Lizzie was sobbing as she walked home in the dark. (lt- Lizzie's thoughts)  
  
lt- How could he do this to me! I thought he loved me.  
  
G- Hey need a ride?  
  
L(crying)- Gordo you scared me! Please don't do that.  
  
G- I'm sorry Lizzie. Whats wrong?  
  
L- Gordo just leave me alone! It's none of your buisness.  
  
G- Lizzie im not going to leave you out here like this. At least get in you don't  
  
have to tell me whats wrong if you don't want to.  
  
L- Thanks Gordo but I just don't feel safe.  
  
G- Lizzie what happened to you that you are so afraid of me that you wont even let   
  
me give you a ride home?!?  
  
L(sobbing again)- Gordo just leave me alone!   
  
Gordo got out of his car and walked over to Lizzie. Lizzie started to back up.  
  
G- Oh my god Lizzie does this have something to do with Ethan?  
  
L(still crying)- Yes  
  
G- Oh Lizzie  
  
Lizzie started to cry harder.  
  
G- Lizzie it's okay why don't you get in the car and tell me what happened.  
  
(A/N: * this means the person is crying)  
  
L*- Okay  
  
G- What did that jerk do to you that your dressis all torn up?  
  
L*- h-h-he raped me Gordo!  
  
G*- He did what!  
  
L**- He raped me Gordo.  
  
G*- Oh Lizzie I wont ever let that jerk touch you again.  
  
L*- Gordo i'm so scared. Im afraid that all guys will do the same thing to me.  
  
look at me im even afraid of you!  
  
G- Lizzie it will be okay. We will make sure he dosent do this again. Lets take   
  
you to the doctor tommorow to get checked out.  
  
L- Okay but im not ready to tell my parents just yet.  
  
G- Thats okay do it when your ready but soon.  
  
Gordo leaned over and gave Lizzie a hug and dropped her off. he gave her his jacket   
  
so if her parents saw her they wouldn't see the tears in her dress. 


	6. AM I

Lizzie woke up and went downstairs.  
  
J- Oh Lizzie I thought you were staying at the hotel with Ethan.  
  
L- He got drunk so Gordo drove me home.  
  
She eats some breakfast and goes upstairs and gets ready to go with Gordo  
  
to the doctors office.  
  
L- Mom im going to the mall with Gordo be back later!  
  
J- Okay honey!  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Gordo picks Lizzie up and they drive to the doctors office.  
  
L- Gordo what if im pregnant, I dont know what I will do.  
  
G- Lizzie don't panic lets just see the doctor and find out.  
  
L- Gordo thanks.  
  
G- For what?  
  
L- For being there for me.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
They get to the doctors office and sit in the waiting room.  
  
N- Elizabeth McGuire?  
  
L- Gordo will you come in with me?  
  
G- Sure  
  
The doctor gives Lizzie a pregnancy test. The doctor comes back a while later.  
  
D- Lizzie the results are back.  
  
L(nervously)- So am I?  
  
D- Im afraid you are.  
  
Lizzie begins to sob.  
  
G- Lizzie it will be alright.  
  
D- You could always have an abortion miss McGuire.  
  
L- NO! I will not kill this poor innocent baby.  
  
G- Everything will be okay Liz.  
  
The doctor tells them they can leave. They are back in the care headed to Gordos.  
  
L- Gordo Im to young to be a mom.  
  
G- Lizzie calm down everything will be okay.  
  
They get to Gordo's and decide to go for a walk. 


	7. I always have

Lizzie and Gordo are talking.  
  
L- Gordo how am I going to tell my parents about this whole thing?  
  
G- I believe in you Lizzie you will find a way to twll them.  
  
L- Gordo I just feel like my whole world is crashing in and I can't stop it. Look at  
  
me im 17 and pregnant, No one will ever love me!  
  
G- Don't ever say that Lizzie!  
  
L- Why it's tru-  
  
She was cut off. Gordo had stopped her with a very hard kiss. They broke apart and   
  
Lizzie just stared at Gordo.  
  
G- Lizzie I love you. I have always loved you.  
  
L- O-oh my god Gordo! I love you to. 


End file.
